Saturn
by Koharu Kage
Summary: Silence, Rebirth, and Death. The start of a new legacy begins. Only he will decide wither the world survives...crossover...
1. Chapter 1: Naruto's Destiny

Author's notes: Ok…I'm know I know your all like OMG she writing another fanfic but she hasn't finished her other ones! Fear not I'm just expanding my imagination! Anyway I'm always reading Sailor moon crossover fics (the few that are well written anyway) and there all pretty much the same…Usagi is Naruto's mother or Naruto gets sent to their dimension vies versa…. or that one where Haruka was Naruto's mother but what I thought would be cool would be if one of the other scouts was Naruto's momma? The most powerful of them all (in my opinion anyway) Sailor Saturn was Naru-chan mom? What if he had his own talking cat? What could the possibility lead to? Read to find out….

* * *

_Chapter One:_

_Naruto's Destiny! Soldier of Rebirth!_

Uzumaki Naruto, age 7, was having the worst first day of ninja academy thought possibly. Is teachers all treated him badly, his peers ignored him, and he was forced to show one of his secret power just to prove he could do something, only to be shunned in the end.

_Flashback_

_Mizuki-sensei asked the class to come up one by one to show-off a skill if they had any from their family…_

_Everyone had gone up and shown there stuff, when it was Naruto's turn Iruka-sensei said he didn't have to since he didn't have anyone to teach him anything._

"_Nonsense Iruka-kun…I'm suure he knows something!" Mizuki-sensei said_

_Naruto walked to the front and took a deep breath and spoke softly_

"_I really don't know any attack jutsu but there is something I can do…" the blond said as he brought his hands together_

_A ball of light formed in his hands, the ball then expanded in size, Naruto pushed his hands in front of him and the ball of energy opened up and showed everyone in the room the stars and planets…_

"_This is our solar system!" Naruto said and pointed to a tiny blue planet fourth from the sun "And here is earth! In about three days there is going to be a lunar eclipse" he eyes glazed over suddenly "A ring around the sun will announce the arrival of the serpent…the raven will fly away and the leaf will be flooded with tears…" Tears began to flow down Naruto's face "I'm scared! NO!" the blond began to cry_

_Iruka rushed over and picked Naruto up into his arms, the void Naruto created disappeared, Iruka began comforting the boy…_

"_Shh…it ok Naruto nothing is going to happen, you don't need to be scared of anything" the scar-faced chuunin spoke softy to the blond_

_Naruto buried his face in Iruka's shoulder "But I saw something horrible…a horrible vision, mean people are coming…they want to hurt old man!"_

_End Flashback_

Naruto was now resting at home; his earlier words fell on deaf ears. The blond clutched his blanket tightly, tears refused to stop flowing.

"Why…why do I see things that will happen?" he whimpered, "why does everyone hate me?" he curled up in his bed

"I think you're rather special!" A tiny voice called out

Naruto looked up, tears still welling up in his eyes "whose there?" he asked he saw no one

"I'm up here!" the voice said again

Naruto looked up and spotted on ceiling beams a tiny black cat with a gold crescent moon on its forehead. Naruto blinked as the cat jumped down and landed infront of him…

"Hello! I'm Juno!" the black cat said happily

Naruto blinked before reaching out and grabbed the cat and stretched his face "Cats don't talk! Is this a genjutsu? Ninjutsu? A henge?" he asked

"Ack! I'm real!" Juno cried before scratching Naruto's face

"Ouch!" Naruto yelped as he dropped the cat and grabbed his face "ow…ow"

Juno sighed before he spoke again "I was sent here to watch over you Naruto. You're very special. Infect I have a gift for you" Juno jumped into the air with a back flip and a wand appeared as well as a tiny glaive charm that hung on a black string "These are gift from someone who loves you very much Naruto, but can't be with you"

Naruto blinked as he picked up the wand and charm, they felt warm to his touch "Wow…They feel warm, it's like I don't know, this warmth is so familiar…" he slipped the necklace on and placed the wand in his packet

"_You're too young now but when the time is right…you'll awaken to your destiny, Naruto" _Juno thought to himself as he watched Naruto happily fiddle with his new necklace.

A knock at the door made Naruto look up in confusion "Visitors…the only people who visit me are old man and Iruka-sensei?" he got up and made his way toward the door.

Upon opening the front door, Naruto looked up to see some of the villagers standing before him, their faces coved by masks, the bodies smelling of sake.

Naruto tried to close the door but he was too late, one of the bigger village people forced the door opened and in a slurred voice spoke "Demon, you die today!" Naruto turned to run but was grabbed.

"No! Please leave me alone!" He cried only to have his pitiful pleas fall on deaf ears.

The drunks began their brutal attack on the poor child, his scrams of agony ignored.

"Take that demon!" One of the attacks shouted

"This is for my family and the Yondiame you killed!" Another shouted

Naruto covered his battered body with his now bleeding arms _"I want it to stop! Help someone! Please, just once save me!"_

"**I'm here…Naruto-sama"** A voice called out to him in the back of his head.

An eerie purple aura began to emanate from Naruto's tiny body, the blond felt himself falling into a deep slumber, his eyes closing slowly.

A symbol appeared upon his forehead, the purple aura pushed the drunken villagers back, there eyes widened with fear as a mysterious light began to illuminate from his body.

Juno was watching from a safe spot "Oh no! It not time yet! He's waking to fast! I had no clue the abuse of this village was so horrible!" he began to tremble

"Saturn, crystal power make-up!" Naruto shouted as his body was engulfed in a purple light.

When the light cleared, Naruto stood before the villagers, his wounds healed; his outfit that he had worn earlier had changed.

White gloves graced his hands, and a gold circlet with an amethyst jewel in the middle sat upon his brow. He now wore a purple tailcoat, with two golden buttons holding the coat closed, the tailcoat cut off above his waist showing off his mid-drift, under it was white vest, around his neck was a purple bow with a star-shaped pendent in the middle, white shorts the hugged his lower body like a second skin, and a purple belt hanging off his hips.

The attacking villagers stood sober and in awe of the site before them…

Naruto opened his eyes; however, instead of the warm blue eyes he normally held, his eyes were as cold as death "I'm the guardian deity of rebirth, Neo-Sailor Solder Saturn…I will make you pay for your sins." He said in an eerily calm voice

He held outs his hands and before him appeared a glaive that was bigger then Naruto, he grabbed it tightly and spun it around his body with the grace of a swan before pointing it at the villagers "Death Ribbon…Rebirth." He spoke as his apartment was engulfed in a dark purple light.

The Anbu enter the house hoping Naruto was alright; but, what they saw sent chills down their back. There stood Naruto in his sailor form emotionlessly looking over the bodies of his attackers…

The Anbu wearing a dog mask stepped forward "Naruto…w...what happened?"

Naruto turned to the speaker "I'm not Naruto… I am but his subconscious mind, or maybe I'm just a defense mechanism created to protect Naruto…These people they tried to hurt Naruto…I had to help him…"

"Who are you? Are you…" Anbu dog was almost afraid to finish his question "Kyuubi?"

Naruto smirked "No…I am not Kyuubi, that demon is dead, as for who I am, I am Sailor Saturn warrior of Rebirth, and one day I will be Naruto, when he is ready to accept this power he and I will become one being till then I reside deep in his mind waiting"

"How can Kyuubi be dead? What do you mean you'll become one with Naruto? What power does he have? What are you waiting for?" Dog asked, so many questions running through his mind

Sailor Saturn looked at Dog closely "I have no reason to lie, the day, the night, the hour, the minute Kyuubi was sealed in this body, mother placed her power inside of Naruto, I killed him, I went to the seal with in Naruto and killed the fox" Saturn closed his eyes for a moment almost like he was remembering something "My power, Naruto's power is a mysterious even to me. All I know is that this power is older then time itself, that is why I'm waiting for my awakening…AHH!" Saturn suddenly cried as the purple aura appeared again.

The Anbu covered their eyes, and when the light faded Naruto stood before them once more, his were eyes closed, his body unharmed, he fall to the ground.

Juno watched wide eyed "Hotaru…what have you done?" the tiny cat asked himself

Anbu Dog walked over to Naruto's still form and picked him up "We must report this…"

Another Anbu wearing a bird mask spoke up "Kakashi-sempei these people are still alive…" he spoke in awe "Stress and fear is what must bring out Saturn…I hope we never hear from him again"

Kakashi could only nod in agreement "Me too" he looked at the child in his arms and left the room cradling Naruto gently "I'll make sure Saturn never appears again ever!"

When Naruto awoke the next morning he found himself in the Hokage's office "Old Man? Are you here?" the young child got up and wondered about the office.

The door opened with a creak, Naruto turned hoping it was the old man, only to frown when he saw an black haired women wearing a red dress.

"Who are you? Where old man?" Naruto asked

The women smiled "He will be here soon, as for who I am, my name is Yuuhi Kurinai, The Hokage asked me to see something…could you get on your knees in a meditation pose?"

Naruto nodded and got on his knees, Kurinai walked over to him and kneeled in front of him. She lifted her hand in front of Naruto's face and closed her eyes…

When Kurenai re-opened her eyes she stood within Naruto's mind "Now to see what Kakashi was talking about…" The red eyed women began her exploration of the child's mind

"Who are you? You are not a familiar face" a soft voice spoke out

Kurinai turned to the source and found herself looking at Naruto, but he looked as Kakashi had described "I'm Yuuhi Kurinai, are you the one called Sailor Saturn?"

The blond nodded "I am he. What brings you here?" Saturn questioned the red eyed women

"I'm here…" She looked at him "By order of the Hokage to seal you away, into Naruto's mind permanently!" The jounin began to fly threw hand seals

Saturn blinked at her, his face remaining passive "I can't let you do that Naruto needs me…I will not be sealed. I will awaken when the right time comes!" Saturn said as he summoned the silent glaive "Be gone!" he brought the glaive down.

Kurinai didn't know what happened, but somehow Saturn forced her out of Naruto minds, she was thrown back into the wall.

Naruto opened his eyes and looked over at Kurinai "Hey neesan? Are you ok?"

"Yes…I'm fine" Kurinai really didn't know what to say to the small boy "I have to talk to someone for a moment I'll be back" the jounin left the room

"Good she's gone!" Juno crawled into the window "Yo!" he said before making his way over to Naruto "Are you ok?"

Naruto nodded "I'm fine. I just wish I knew what happened…I hope those villagers are ok…" he looked sad

"_Remarkable…knowing he still cares for others…Naruto your future is surly going to be an interesting one"_ The cat thought

_**To Be continued…**_

* * *

****

Like it? Hate it? Throw rocks at it? Please review!! Should I keep writing? Or just junk it…there is no beta for this fic. How will have sailor power effect Naruto's future? review to find out


	2. Chapter 2: Enter The Warrior of Thunder!

Notes: I'm so glad this fic got good reviews! Review boot what little ego I have…I have no confidence your reviews are necessary for keeping me writing! Thank you all!

* * *

_Chapter 2:_

_Mommy!_

_Enter the Soldier of Thunder_

"It's hard to believe…she had a child with such a frail body." A soft famine voice said

A louder but still evidently female voice spoke back "I can't believe dumpling head was only going to send a guardian cat to watch over Hotaru's child! Even more so I can't believe the power I felt…his awaken shouldn't be happening so soon! Makoto are you sure you want to do this?"

Makoto smiled "Yeah Rei, I am positive about this! All I have to do is find Juno and I'll find the next Saturn! I'll protect her!" The green warrior said confidently

Rei sighed "Mako-chan in my vision the next Sailor Soldier was a boy not a girl…" The fire priestess began to wonder if this was truly a good idea to go through this.

Makoto felt sweat dripping down her back "Oh yeah! I know! I'll care of him! Besides we can't have him knowing the truth about his origin yet! I'll watch over him!"

"Are you ready Makoto-chan?" A gentle voice called out.

The two girls turned toward the source of the voice and smiled at their other friend.

"You bet I am Setsuna!" Makoto said proudly.

Naruto sighed as he walked toward the Academy, today had all started rather strange, when he had looked at himself in the bathroom mirror is whisker marks were gone and that was only first thing to happen to him, the second was when he found all his orange clothes replaced by darker shades of colors and Juno was no where to be seen, and a third weird thing that happened so far was that he found breakfast waiting on the table to be eaten.

Naruto stopped and looked in a shop window, he felt strange not wearing orange, today he wore a black tank top with a chain mail shirt under it, matching black shorts, and almost as if it were a replacement for his missing whisker marks on his forehead on his forehead was a strange symbol it looked like a lower case h with a line going through top of it, he sighed again everyone was going to laugh at him again.

As Naruto entered the class room he headed toward his seat immediately and pulled up a book hoping to hide his face.

Iruka Umino was normally very patient with his students, especially if they had their nose buried in a book; however, this particular student was ignoring him!

"Uzumaki! Normally I'd love it when a failing student has their nose in a book, but NOT during lecture time! Lower the book now and pay attention!" Iruka shouted

Naruto sighed "Yes Iruka-sensei" with that, the blond lowered the book from his face and he heard a few gasp.

"What happened to his face? His whisker mark thingies are gone!" Ino shouted "And what's with that weird mark on his forehead?"

Naruto wanted to bury himself all eyes were on him and his changed face.

Iruka blinked not sure of what to make of this; but, he simply cleared his throat and spoke loudly getting everyone's attention "Class! We are in the middle of lecture time! You can ask Naruto for yourselves later!"

It was later that Naruto got the burn from his classmates.

"You woke up like this?" Sakura asked the blond who simply nodded

Ino squealed "You look so cute this!" A few other girls agreed with the blond girl.

A figure watched from the shadows, laminate green eyes shined with merit "So Juno…is everything in place?"

The tiny black cat appeared and bowed before the person "Of course Makoto-sama!"

Makoto smiled it took a day to prepare everything but, it was ready the plan was going smooth.

Naruto smiled, class was finally over and he could head home and figure out what had happened to him; however, a hand placed itself on his shoulder looking up Naruto blinked at his teacher Iruka.

"Something wrong Iruka-sensei?" He asked curiously

The brown haired man simply smiled at the child "Nothing at all but you should really wait for you mother to pick you" He said cheerfully

Naruto's eyes narrowed, Iruka knew he was an orphan "I don't have a mother"

Iruka blinked, then frowned "Did you two get in a fight again?" He asked

As Naruto was about to responded a voice called out "Hey! Here I am! Sorry I'm a little late!"

Naruto turned to the source of this new voice, a young women with long brown hair tied in a pony tail, green eyes, and she was wearing a green tank top and brown slacks; In Naruto opinion, she looked like a female Iruka-sensei with the only diffrentce being is their eyes.

"Naru-chan are you ready to go home? Mommy made a delicious treat for you!" She smiled at him

Naruto backed away "I don't know you! Who are you? Iruka-sensei!" the blond pleaded hoping Iruka would keep this stranger away from him.

Iruka sweat dropped at Naruto's antics "I'm sorry Makoto-san Naruto seems to be acting weird today, did you two get in a fight?"

Makoto frowned "Yes, I told Naruto he could wear orange anymore and that he isn't going to be eating ramen everyday anymore. He was really upset about it too" She sighed

Naruto blinked and frowned "That never happened I've never seen you before!" He shouted, sadly the adults ignored him.

Makoto walked over to Naruto "Time to go now! You can play with Iruka-sensei tomorrow at school!" With that said Makoto picked Naruto up and carried him on her shoulder as he struggled to get away.

Makoto sighed _"this is going to be harder then it looks this kid is strong!"_ She thought to herself as Naruto kept struggling to get away.

Naruto was starting to get really scared, no matter how hard he tried he couldn't escape, and no one was going to help him. He knew everybody hated him for some reason but he couldn't figure it out, and now these people were willing to let some strange lady, who for some reason managed to make Iruka think she was his mother, carry him off.

Naruto was dropped unceremoniously on his couch, he looked up and glared at Makoto "Ok who are you! I don't have a mother!"

Makoto laughed "Naru-chan enough games, I baked some cookies earlier today just for you!" She smiled and walked off to the kitchen.

Naruto looked around, his eyes narrowed, all over the walls and selves were pictures that weren't their before, pictures of him and that lady. He got up off the couch and made his way over to them, he saw pictures of the lady holding his hand at various festivals, places around the village, and much to his dismay their was a picture of her giving him a bath.

"Naru-chan!" Makoto called out to him and walked back into the living room holding a plate of cookies.

Kakashi walked into the tower today, and he was early. This man had a mission today, but it wasn't one for the village, no this was personal. The silver haired man walked into the office of the esteemed Hokage and looked him straight in the eye, he spoke in a tone that demanded he be heard.

"Hokage-sama, I've taken yesterday's event into consideration" Kakashi watched as the Hokage raised his head.

The older man looked at Kakashi "You mean about the attack right? What's their to consider, we have to up security around him" Sarutobi said

Kakashi blink "Surly you didn't forget about Saturn?"

"The planet? What does the have to do with Naruto?" Sarutobi looked at Kakashi with a curious face.

The jounin's eyes widen at the statement "Well I was think about taking Naruto in, you know so maybe I can watch over him…"

The old man smiled at Kakashi "I'm sure you'd feel batter keeping close to Naruto, but you'd have to take that up with his mother. I don't believe she'd like to live with a strange man"

"What are you talking about?" He questioned "Naruto is an orphan."

Sarutobi chuckled "Kakashi how could you forget Makoto? She always been Naruto's mother." He reached into his desk and pulled out a photo and held it out for Kakashi to take a look at it.

Kakashi took the photo and looked at it his eyes widen, he had never seen this girl before, she looked like a female version of Iruka. In the picture was, whom he assumed to be anyway, was Makoto holding Naruto in her arms on the first day of Ninja Academy, Kakashi glared at the picture in his hand, a plan formulated in his head.

He looked up and smiled at Sarutobi "Ah right Mako-chan! How could I forget! I'll just go ask her about staying with me instead of alone where another mod might attack her and Naruto-chan!" He turned and left the office determined to figure out the web of deceit that was forming before his eye.

Naruto munched on the cookies that had been placed in front of him, he felt so insecure about what was going on and confused, not to mention alone. He heard a knock at the door, he got up and ran to the door, he preyed it wasn't another trick.

He opened the door to reveal a silver haired man "who are you?" Naruto asked, he secretly hoped it wasn't another parent that suddenly showed up.

"Yo! My name is Hatake Kakashi! Naruto, I'd like to speak with you if I may?" He asked the small blond.

Naruto moved aside and let Kakashi in "Ok"

Kakashi enter the apartment that Naruto lived in and turned to him "Tell me…did you have a mother yesterday?"

Naruto looked up at Kakashi a hope of light shinning in his eyes "No! And now all of a sudden I do have a Mommy!"

"Naru-chan, I finished your laundry!" Makoto walked into the living room and looked at Kakashi "Oh I didn't know we had a visitor!" Makoto looked at Kakashi and blushed _"He looks like my old boyfriend."_ She thought.

Kakashi smiled _"My plan might be a little easier then I thought."_ The jounin thought to himself before speaking "Ah Mako-chan, I've been worried about Naruto since yesterday and thought it might not be safe for you and him to leave alone in this area, so I had an epiphany! Why not come live with me! I can protect both you and Naruto!"

Makoto felt her face heat up "Live…with you?" She asked. Kakashi nodded, Makoto smiled "Well…um I'll think about it! After all Naru-chan will need a male-role model in the future!" She said happily

Kakashi walked up to her and took her hands in his "Mako-chan…please don't make me worry about you. I can't sleep knowing you might get hurt at any moment!" Kakashi mentally prided himself on his acting skills.

Makoto felt like she was going to faint, and before she could stop herself from acting "Ok…When do we move?" She ask dreamily

"Mako-chan!" The door busted open all of a sudden and a bunchy blond haired girl came running in and hugged the taller brunet "I've come to stay with you! That way Naru-chan will be with his mommy and his Auntie-Minako!" She had sparkling blue eyes and long blond hair with a red ribbon tied in the back, she wore an orange sundress.

Makoto seemed to snap out of her boy happy daze as the blond girl latched onto her "Minako-chan what are you doing here?" She asked

Minako didn't say anything and turned to the silver haired man "I'm sorry but could you leave this is family time!" She smiled cheerfully

Kakashi blinked and sighed knowing that the blond girl had detracted Makoto from him "Alright! Mako-chan please consider moving in with me soon!" He smiled and walked out the door.

Minako looked back at Makoto and whispered in her ear "Serenity-sama was worried you about you and sent me to keep an eye on both of you." She pulled away from the taller girl and looked at Naruto and squealed "Oh your so cute!" She kneeled in front of him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Juno watched from the window "Good save Minako-sama…I can't believe I forgot someone…and it's too late now to change it…" The cat watched as Kakashi left the building "I don't think he is going to leave this alone…"

Naruto struggled top get out of the older blond death grip "Let go of me!" He shouted "Who are you!"

Minako pulled away "I'm your Aunt-Minako!" She chimed happily and let go of him.

The poor boy did the only thing he could think of and that was run to his room to think about what was going on and why it was all happening now.

_To Be continued…_

* * *

I had no clue where I wanted to end this chapter. So I left it here, on a short of cliffhanger thing. Anyway Makoto and Minako are now leaving with him! They pulled a Chibiusa on everyone! Please read and review!


	3. Chapter 3: Resons

Notes: Hey all, in this chapter a lot of questioned should be answered…not all but a few anyway….

* * *

_**Chapter 3:**_

_**Reasons…**_

**__**

**__**

Makoto sighed for what seemed the hundredth time that morning, she didn't want to come into Naruto's life like this, and she wanted this to be somewhat easy. The brunet looked back at the tower she had just remembering what had just happened only minutes ago…

_Flash Back._

_Makoto had walked into the Sandaime's office a small smile on her face as the old man looked up at her and spoke._

"_How may I help?" He asked gently_

"_There is a child in this village I wish to adopt…his name is Uzumaki Naruto…" She said _

_The old man frowned and looked away looking out his huge window "I'm sorry…that's impossible at the moment…" He said grimly _

_Makoto raised an eyebrow "And why is that? He is the child of one of my close friends! It took me forever to find out where she had gone! Only to find out she died and has a parentless child!"_

_Then to her surprise, Sandaime began to cry "You have no idea how happy I am to hear someone sees him as a child not a monster! But its out of my hands…an incident yesterday sealed Naruto fate and I can't do anything to stop the council"_

_Makoto frowned her brow creased in worry "What are you talking about?" She hoped it wasn't what she that it was._

"_I can't go into details but, Uzumaki, Naruto has been deemed a danger to the village and…he will be put to death" The old man said in between tears_

_Makoto bit her lip this was what she was afraid of, that surge of Saturn's power made the people of this village frightened. She reached into her pocket and pulled out her henshin wand "I can't allow Hotaru's child to be killed…the future need Naruto alive!" She pointed the wand at the old man "Jupiter Power!" She cried but instead of transforming her, a green light emitted from the wand and shot into Sarutobi._

"_I didn't want to do things this way, but I have no choice…Sarutobi these are your memories…I am Naruto's mother Makoto Uzumaki…" The tall brunet altered and changed the old man memories and when she finished she turned to the window "Juno…please go around the village and change everyone's memory hurry too. I'll talk to the council…" She walked out of the office_

_The tiny black cat frowned but deported to do as he was told…_

_End of Flash Back_

Makoto made her way toward Naruto's… No her new home, with her new son "Hotaru…I wish you were here…He needs his real mother not a fake"

"Makoto-sama!" A tiny voice called out

Makoto looked up and smiled "Hey Juno"

Juno jumped down from his perch and landed on Makoto's shoulder "Makoto-sama may I ask what happened yesterday? With Saturn?"

The Jupiter princess nodded "As you know Saturn was always the strongest of all the sailor soldiers, Naruto is next in line to inherit that throne his powers exceed Serenity's own, since Naruto is too young to handle this power his body recreated a defense for when he was in mortal danger like yesterday, in short until Naruto is old enough to handle his mother's power he has a spilt personality, this other personality AKA Saturn remain silent in his mind unless he is in danger that's when Saturn comes out and Naruto is left unaware of who saved him"

"But Saturn seemed to know who he was and everything? How did he know how to use the silence glaive?" Juno further questioned

Makoto sighed "I really don't know how to explain it but it like innate knowledge that every Sailor Saturn knows…"

The two went separate ways Makoto to Naruto apartment, Juno to make sure everyone knew of Makoto's existence and forget about Naruto 'death sentence'.

When Makoto entered Naruto home she gasped "What a horrible mess!" She cried, everywhere she looked ramen cups and dirty laundry littered the floor. Pulling out a cloth head-ban with the kanji for victory on it she set to work clean up the little boy's dirty room.

* * *

Minako smiled Konoha seemed really pretty, she was taking a small walk through the village "I think I could get used to living here…for Hotaru's sake…and for Haruka and Mchiru's sanity!" She laughed

"Minako-chan this isn't the time to laugh!" A small white cat scolded her from her shoulder "We need to find a way to keep Mako-chan and Naruto-kun safe! While Mako-chan handles cooking, clean and Taijutsu training, you have to handle the finical part of it remember we're looking for a job! To support them!" The cat said

"Artemis, I'm also teaching him how to be a leader! I also got a job! I work as a singer! That restaurant hired me to sing every night" She retorted

Minako glared at her feline friend that she failed to notice someone running into her, with a gasp she waited to hit the ground only to find herself in someone embrace, she looked up and met obsidian eyes, pale skin, and dark locks of hair.

"My little brother knocked into you" The stranger helped Minako to her feet.

Minako smiled "That's alright," She then frowned "But seriously someone should tell him to slow down! He'll miss things if he goes fast!"

The stranger raised a delicate eye brow "And what could he possible miss?"

Minako laughed "Life!" She looked up at him and smiled "What's more important then that? Life should be enjoined to the fullest and at a slow pace every once in a while!"

The dark haired stranger smirked "Your antics are amusing. What's your name, I don't believe I've ever met you"

Minako's cheeks puffed out "It rude to ask for someone else name before giving your own first!" She said

He looked mildly surprised by what Minako said "I'm sorry then I shall introduce myself properly I'm Uchiha Itachi"

Minako smiled "I'm Aino Minako! Please to meet you Ita-chan!" She giggled at the nick name she gave him "You can call me Mina-chan all my friends do!"

Itachi felt a twitch at the name she called him "Very well Mina-chan, I must go and retrieve my brother now." With that he walked off

Minako smiled "He was too hot for words!" She giggled and walked off

_To be continued…._

I'm having writer's block…I'm so out of it…I'm taking a vacation…by the ocean with my laptop…I'll post soon...please review


End file.
